La leyenda del tesoro perdido
by angel de acuario
Summary: Es una adaptacion .  AU


La historia se centra en Gabriel Van Helsing, un historiador aficionado a la criptología graduado en ingeniería mecánica por el MIT y en historia por la Universidad de Georgetown, descendiente de una familia de buscadores de tesoros, que cree en la leyenda de un tesoro escondido por los Padres Fundadores de los Estados Unidos, olvidado al cabo de los años. La primera pista le había sido dada al tatarabuelo de Gabriel , Thomas Van Helsing en 1832 por Charles Carroll, el último firmante vivo de la Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos, diciendo sencillamente, El secreto reside en Charlotte. El joven Gabriel recibió esta pista en 1974 por parte de su abuelo, John Adams Van Helsing . Aunque John es demasiado mayor para buscar tesoros y su hijo Abraham ha dejado de creer en el tesoro, Gabriel jura que continuará la búsqueda de la familia Van Helsing.

Treinta años más tarde, usando sofisticados modelos informáticos, Gabriel , junto con su amigo Carl Poole y el financiero Ian Howe , encuentra los restos de un barco colonial, el Charlotte, en el cual encuentran una pipa de espuma de mar con un acertijo grabado. Tras examinar el acertijo, Gabriel deduce que la siguiente pista está en el reverso de la Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos. Si bien Gabriel ve como un obstáculo el poder tener acceso a un documento tan importante, Ian no encuentra problemas para robarlo. Esto ocasiona una violenta discusión, durante la cual la pólvora del barco prende por accidente. Ian y su ayudante Shaw escapan y el Charlotte explota con Gabriel y Carl dentro, casi matándolos.

Ellos intentan advertir al Departamento de Seguridad Nacional, al FBI, y a la Dra. Anna Valerious de los Archivos Nacionales, pero ninguno de ellos les toma en serio, alegando que el documento está totalmente a salvo de cualquier amenaza. Gabriel sin embargo piensa lo contrario, y decide robarlo con el fin de mantenerlo a salvo de Ian. Gabriel y Carl consiguen robar la Declaración durante la gala del 70 aniversario, justo antes de que Ian llegase. Gabriel engaña a la Dra. Valerious, haciéndole creer que tenía la verdadera Declaración cuando en realidad llevaba una copia. Por este motivo fue secuestrada por Ian, y Gabriel tuvo que perseguirlos con un coche, hasta rescatarla. Como ella no se marchaba sin la Declaración, y Gabriel no le permitía irse con ella, la Dra. Valerious se ve obligada a ir con ellos.

Gabriel y Carl están de acuerdo en que el único lugar donde pueden estar a salvo de la policía es la casa del padre de Gabriel , Abraham Van Helsing. A pesar de que su padre no cree en la existencia del tesoro, Gabriel consigue revelar una cifra Ottendorf en el reverso de la Declaración, referente a las cartas de Silence Dogood, las que el padre de Gabriel había donado al Instituto Franklin. El mensaje cifrado en las cartas les conduce hacia el Independence Hall en Filadelfia, donde encuentran unas gafas especiales inventadas por Benjamin Franklin en un hueco de un ladrillo del edificio. Gabriel examina el reverso de la declaración con las gafas y encuentra otra pista. Tras una corta persecución, Ian consigue la Declaración por parte de Carl y Abigail, y el FBI arresta a Gabriel , que se queda con las gafas.

Un agente del FBI, Peter Sadusky interroga a Gabriel , que decide colaborar para recuperar la Declaración de Independencia. Ian cita a Gabriel en un muelle de Nueva York adonde Gabriel asiste escoltado por varios agentes encubiertos del FBI. En un momento de confusión propiciado por Ian, Gabriel escapa de la vigilancia del FBI para verse con Ian. Una vez frente a frente, Ian le devuelve el Acta de Independencia y la pipa de espuma de mar, a cambio de que Gabriel le dé la siguiente pista, tratando de engañarlo, pero Ian ha secuestrado al padre de Gabriel , por lo que lo extorsiona con éste. Por esta razón Gabriel se ve forzado a llevarlo hasta la siguiente pista donde nuevamente leen el acertijo de la Declaración y descubren que el tesoro está justo bajo de ellos, y el acceso es a través de una tumba. una vez adentro de un pasadizo subterráneo, bajan por un rudimentario ascensor hasta unas catacumbas vacías y sin salida. Gabriel dice que alguien ya se ha llevado el tesoro, y persuade a Ian para regresar. Este no le cree y lo amenaza con dejarlo abandonado en ese lugar.

El padre de Gabriel entonces engaña a Ian con una pista falsa que lo llevaría a Boston, mientras ellos continúan hacia otro recinto oculto. Allí tampoco encuentran el tesoro y se sienten muy decepcionados, pero Gabriel descubre que hay una cerradura que se abre con la pipa de espuma de mar; al activarla entran a un salón gigantesco donde por fin se encuentra el tesoro, conformado por numerosas e invaluables piezas históricas. También encuentran un pasadizo de salida, por medio del cual regresan a la superficie, saliendo por una tumba similar a la que usaron como entrada, y llaman al agente del FBI, con quien negocian los términos de la entrega del tesoro: La dra. Valerious será exonerada de cualquier sanción y el hallazgo del tesoro será atribuido a la familia Van Helsing y a Carl. Gabriel le dice que Ian ha viajado a Boston, por lo que agentes del FBI van allá a capturarlo. El agente del FBI le pregunta que harán con el tesoro y Gabriel le responde que éste le pertenece a la Humanidad, por lo que debería ser repartido entre los más importantes museos del mundo.

La última escena se desarrolla en la nueva casa de Gabriel , comprada con el 0.5% de su comisión del tesoro (inicialmente rechazó la oferta del FBI del 10% porque consideró que era demasiado dinero), recibiendo Carl otro 0.5%.


End file.
